


Couple and fake amnesia

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Closeted Mickey Milkovich, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend amnesia, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Mickey thinks Ian and Mandy were dating, Mickey thinks Ian is straight, Roommates, mickey Milkovich hates ian gallagher, pretend amnesia, worst roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: When he got to college, Mickey figured he could finally live freely, be outdoors and proud, at least before learning that his roommate was Ian Gallagher, his sister's ex.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Couple and fake amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists in 2 different versions, one from Ian's point of view and one from Mickey's point of view.
> 
> The two versions can be read separately, and in any order you want (but it's even more fun to read both to understand everything).
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it.  
> You can find the other version here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913507

Mickey Milkovich had never imagined being on this campus, let alone facing Ian Gallagher there.

Never in his life had Mickey been interested in studying. He had nothing against the idea of learning new things, on the contrary, he enjoyed reading up on a multitude of subjects, but he knew it, nothing that was explained to him in class would ever help him. Knowing in what year such a war started, or how to conjugate the verb to be in French in the future-past, had no real interest in his daily life, and in the life he was destined to lead.

Knowing that his father's ego would take a hit if he found out that his son was smarter than him, Mickey had always made sure to look dumber than he was.

But also aware that he risked attracting the attention of teachers or social services by skipping lessons and lining up the worst marks possible, he had always made sure to stay perfectly average.

He had continued like this until the end of high school when he had definitely given up all schooling to join Terry in his multiple businesses.

A little less than two years after graduating, he had been forced to completely review his judgment.

Mandy and Iggy had discovered a part of his life that they never should have discovered and that he had managed to keep a secret all these years.

A secret his father was never to find out, at least not if he wanted to stay alive.

To stay alive, Mickey had long since given up on being openly gay and proud and resigned himself to living a lie for the rest of his life.

A resignation that his sister and brother had not been prepared to make.

Several times Mickey had allowed himself to imagine what their reaction might be upon discovering his sexual orientation, but he had never dared to think that they could be so on his side.

Not when like him they had grown up with the worst father the earth had ever had.

Mandy had been direct and inflexible, since he couldn't be who he really was there, Mickey had to leave.

Mickey had refused at first, and soon the orders had turned into threats. If he didn't leave, she would tell their father everything.

Mickey hadn't believed his sister for a second, but couldn't deny her determination and therefore offered her a deal. He would obey, only if he could do it without either of them spending a cent on it.

It hadn't taken more than a minute for Mandy to find a solution, much to Mickey's dismay.

The brother of her stupid ex-boyfriend, had been able to get a full scholarship to college and she had decided, Mickey would get it too.

Unlike other scholarships, this one did not take into account grades during schooling, but only the results of a test open to all taking place every year.

Only the best of all the candidates getting this famous sesame.

The confidence that Mickey had been able to read in his sister's eyes had quickly made him realize that she had never been fooled as to his intelligence.

He had agreed to take this test but not to do his best, since he had hoped that after failing, Mandy would be forced to let him live his life as he had done so far.

Unfortunately for him, his competitive spirit quickly took hold when he noticed two nerds, looking way too much like Lip Gallagher, staring at him with contempt.

Determined to prove to them that they weren't smarter than him, he had answered all the questions and had a very impressive score. But unfortunately insufficient since he had only finished third.

Upon learning of the news, Mandy had looked even more disappointed than him. 

A disappointment still very present when a few days later, Mickey received a letter telling him that after the withdrawal of the first two laureates, he had finally obtained the scholarship.

Mandy had exploded with joy, thanking Heaven for this miracle while Iggy had just smirked like a happy fool.

Although he too had been very happy with the turnaround, Mickey hadn't been fooled. This miracle was signed "Iggy Milkovich".

They had subsequently managed to organize Mickey's departure without Terry noticing, and helped him settle on this campus, where he could finally live openly as he wanted.

At least that was what he had imagined before he found out that the man who would share his room was Ian Gallagher, and that one word from that asshole could ruin his life forever.

Mickey had quickly thought of running away, but a Milkovich wasn't running away, especially not from a Gallagher. 

* - * - *

Waking up with the biggest headache he had ever experienced, Mickey tried to remember how it got there.

It only took a few seconds for him to remember Ian violently pushing the door of the bathroom towards him as he had just unlocked it, and the brutal fall that had ensued.

Shame and rage invaded Mickey, who was already thinking of only one thing, revenge.

No one could put a Milkovich through such a situation without paying for the circumstances. However, now he had to find the cruelest way of revenge without Ian being able to avenge himself afterward.

He knew that the best way to get revenge would be to use the latter's guilt, at least if a Gallagher could feel guilt.

He took his head in his hands and massaged his aching scalp, trying to get rid of the pain he was feeling.

he heard his bedroom door open and convinced that it was, he kept his head down, looking for the best lie to come out.

“Hello, I'm Doctor Andrews… my wife, runs this building and called me to check you out. It seems you fell in your bathroom. "

Mickey felt the need to get rid of this guy and the pretentious tone he was using, but he stopped dead as soon as her eyes fell on him.

The surprise of this meeting also materialized on the face of the doctor, who now hesitated between the flight, the threat and the calls for help.

It wasn't the first time he had seen this student, but there was no way he could let anyone know if he didn't want his affair discovered.

Dr. Andrews had a soft spot for young women, and while still well guarded for his age, his wife was now far below his standards.

He had established a list of criteria, which he thought, would avoid any chance meeting between his wife and his mistresses.

First, to choose girls from neighborhoods far enough from his. 

Second, to choose girls poor enough so that they can't afford to come and study on the campus where his wife worked. 

And third, never meet the families of these girls.

With Mandy, he had managed to keep two of those three rules. 

She lived on the other side of town and had neither the money nor the inclination to continue her study after high school.

However, fate or rather the character of the young woman had prevented him from sticking to his third rule.

She had insisted that he drive her home, and had then met her brother.

At a glance, he had determined that Mickey shouldn't be more interested in university than Mandy. A judgment that was now reduced to nothing since Mickey was the student his wife had asked him to osculate.

Realizing that fate offered him an unexpected chance, Mickey grinned widely, which made the man in front of him shiver.

*-*-*

  
  


“The shock was so severe that he suffered partial amnesia. He seems to remember a few people like his family, but couldn't tell me your name ... "

The doctor's diagnosis was definitely a bombshell for Ian. Mickey had become amnesic, and it was his fault.

“I couldn't test everything in detail, but it is possible that he also has difficulty with some basic tasks, such as cooking, or cleaning. And I think it might be dangerous to let him do that. He would be able to set the apartment on fire. "

“Is he going to stay like this forever?”

The concern could be read on Ian's face, and Mickey was inwardly gloating.

“A few days maybe-”

Remarking Mickey's glare, the doctor hastened to correct his mistake.

“Weeks! I meant weeks. A few weeks. And he will have to be assisted with everything unless you have the money to provide him with medical help ... "

* - * - *

Ian had accompanied the doctor and his wife back and locked himself in his room as soon as they left.

And when he finally returned to Mickey's room to face him, but his confidence was far too marked for young Milkovich's taste.

“To tell you the truth… There is something I have to confess to you. I don't really know how to bring it up because of your amnesia, and I didn't want to talk about it in front of other people because I know that sometimes you still have a hard time coping ... The two of us are dating. "

Ian's words numbed Mickey for a moment, making any reaction downright impossible. And now that he was slowly coming to his senses, he understood Ian's new confidence much better.

It was clear that the latter hadn't believed the doctor's diagnostic, or at least wanted to verify it by testing his reaction to this stupid lie.

To imply that a Milkovich can be gay was to ask to die in tremendous pain.

But in this case, it was extremely well thought out of Ian Gallagher's part, aside from one very important detail. Contrary to what he thought, Mickey was 100% gay.

"Really?"

Mickey got up from the bed and slowly walked over to Ian with a small smile.

“I absolutely don't remember. But hey, it's not like you have a reason to lie to me. And at least that way I would be less embarrassed to ask for your help. As a boyfriend, it's okay for you to help me with everything. "

If Ian Gallagher thought to disturb him with this stupid ploy, he would bitterly regret it.

Of the two, it was arguably he who could bear the gay couple's game the best. Gallagher, on the contrary, like a good straight guy, will soon regret his choice.

* - * - *

  
  


All-day Mickey had taken pleasure in torturing Ian, ordering him whatever came to his mind.

The few times the young man had shrunk from the task, all he had to do was rub the back of his head with a grimace to make him obey.

Thanks to the fun, the day was over in no time and now was the time to let Ian rest so he could better torture him the next day.

At least that was the idea Mickey had in mind when he got into his bed. An idea obviously not shared by Ian since some time later, the young Gallagher entered his room.

Mickey straightened up to face him and froze when he saw Ian smile at him, and only regained the dangerousness of the situation when he felt Ian's hand rest on his waist.

"What-"

"I know you don't remember the two of us, but I figured the best way to help you remember it was to still act just like before."

Mickey pulled back and watched Ian silently for long seconds before asking.

"You want to sleep with me?"

He hoped such a blunt question would make Ian question his approach, but looking at him now, he was in deep doubt.

“I don't know if we'll get that far, but I would like to at least kiss you.”

Unable to come to terms with the idea of losing at this game to a straight guy, especially a Gallagher, Mickey grabbed Ian's shirt and pulled him towards him before crushing his lips to his.

Ian instinctively stepped back but moved closer and closer quickly and slowly with a look too naughty for Mickey's taste.

The latter felt his heart race when, after resting his mouth against his, Ian forced him to part his lips, making the kiss much more intimate and dangerous than the last.

This guy might be straight, but he knew how to kiss.

Unable to think properly any longer, Mickey grabbed the sides of Ian's shirt and pulled it closer to fill their kiss a little more.

* - * - *

When he woke up Mickey was alone in his room. The memories of the night before came back slowly to him without him being able to believe it.

He had slept with Ian. He had slept with Ian Gallagher, his sister's straight ex-boyfriend.

“Fuck!”

He immediately got up from his bed and left the room to quickly walk around the apartment, and felt reassured that he didn't find Ian there. Even if that didn't solve the problem, it at least kept it away for a while.

He didn't understand how this could have happened. 

Yes he was gay and Ian was attractive, but Ian was straight, plus he was dating his sister.

What had happened between them simply should never have happened.

"Nothing happened. Nothing at all." He asserted to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

He could smell Ian's cologne on him and needed to wipe that evidence off ASAP if he wanted to forget.

He set about removing all traces of Ian, but as the water trickled over him, the events of the day before took hold of him again.

He saw himself in Ian's arms, kissing him, moving against him, and remembered the sensation he had felt when Ian had entered him.

Hoping to chase away those far too tempting memories and the erection they had created in him, Mickey drastically changed the temperature of the water, finding himself under a cascade of icy water.

* - * - *

  
  


The cold water had done nothing. 

Barely out of the bathroom, Mickey had once again felt overwhelmed by his memories of the day before.

Realizing that he didn't know how to solve this problem alone, he decided to call Iggy for help.

“Hey bro! What’s up? ”

"How far would a straight guy go for a bet or some bullshit like that? Like, is there a bet that would make a straight guy have sex with another guy? ”

“What’s the Fuck Mickey?!? Why are you calling me to ask me questions like that?!? I have nothing against you man, but all this gay stuff isn't something I want to talk about. "

"And straight guys are not my thing, so answer! Is there a reason a 100% straight guy has sex with another guy? "

"It depends if he was the man or the woman-"

"There is no woman."

“I know dickhead. You know what I meant! "

Impossible for Mickey to answer his brother's question and confess more about his personal life.

He liked what he liked, and after that night he liked it even more, but never in his life would he accept that his brother knew about it.

"Anyway if the guy is as straight as you say, believe me, he'll never talk to you about it again, I know what I'm saying."

“I'm afraid to understand...”

“I told you I didn't want to talk about it! Fuck you Mickey! ”

Mickey was reassured. 

As Iggy had said, no straight guy would take responsibility for what had happened between him and Ian the day before. And Ian was 100% straight. So he preferred to just forget about it all, and Mickey intended to do the same and act like nothing had happened.

* - * - *

A huge door slam echoed in the apartment, causing Mickey to leave his room and face Ian.

"You! You will pay for that! After what you've done, you'll be cleaning up and cooking for me for weeks! ”

Mickey stood still for a moment, worried that Ian might finally find the proof he was looking for, before convinced himself that it was just impossible. The only way Ian could find out the truth would be to hear it from Mickey himself.

"What are you talking about-"

“I know you don't have amnesia! I know Mandy is dating the doctor we saw yesterday and I know you made him lie for you. ”

While yelling at Mickey, Ian had moved closer to him, and they were now only a few steps away.

"I cooked, cleaned, washed-"

Mickey knew he would hate it if the tables had been turned, but that didn't mean he was going to apologize to Ian.

A Milkovich would never apologize, especially to a Gallagher.

"It's not my fault you got screwed like a fool-"

"I slept with you!"

This time Mickey couldn't find any repartee about Ian's words. The latter's screams had made him forget his embarrassment for a while, but now he could only face it or flee.

After the night they had spent together, Mickey had forgotten for a time the fact that Ian was straight unlike him, and had only acted like he did to prove that he had no amnesia.

"Don't worry, just because you've slept with a guy once doesn't mean you're gay."

“Believe me, I don't care about being gay. It's been a long time since I accepted the idea. "

"You are straight."

Even though this was a statement and not a question, Mickey waited impatiently and dreadfully for Ian's response.

The latter remained silent so he continued.

“You dated Mandy. You are 100% straight. ”

“Believe me, I'm 100% gay, and I've never slept with your sister. I think that I proved to you yesterday that I was absolutely not straight. And several times indeed. Are you going to make me believe that you don't remember? "

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Denying seemed the last possibility for Mickey to get out of this.

"Really?"

Ian had gotten dangerously close to Mickey, who was finding it harder and harder to keep his cool.

"I'll make sure to refresh your memory then." Ian affirmed before violently kissing Mickey.

* - * - *

A Milkovich would never fly, especially not against a Gallagher.

Mickey had therefore been "forced" to face Ian and had resisted as best he could. At least until Ian slips a hand under his pants and puts his mouth to his, and Mickey immediately gives up all resistance.

"I think now you will never be able to forget that ..."

"Fuck you, Gallagher."

Mickey was doing his best not to look at Ian leaning against the wall, even though he was dying to.

"You're a lot less scary knowing that just a few minutes ago I had my cock deep inside you."

Already feeling blush at the memory of this moment, Mickey groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Does that mean you don't want to do it again?"

If he could for a moment forget his pride, he could tell Ian that he really wanted to, but he could never forget that pride, which made him remain silent in the face of Ian's questions.

"What just happened... Was that just to make me think you really lost your memory?"

It only took a few seconds for Mickey to turn around and glare at Ian.

Even though Ian was in a certain way right, he hated the idea of him thinking like that.

Yes, he had let Ian kiss him because he knew it was just a stupid test. But no, he hadn't slept with him because of it.

"Do you really think I'm willing to go this far just to fool you?"

Ian nodded, annoying Mickey more.

"Believe me, no one would take this enormous thing up in the ass… Just to prove something."

Ian smiled and handed his cigarette to Mickey, who gladly accepted it.

"So, you're gay?"

"I like what I like, that's all." Mickey growled, hoping to end this too awkward discussion.

“When I realized I was going to have to live with you I thought I was going to go crazy… If I came here it was to stop hiding the fact that I'm gay, and I got stuck with the son of the worst homophobe I know. ”

Mickey took another puff before handing Ian the cigarette. He breathed out all the smoke he'd just inhaled through his nose before letting himself go to think about what had brought him here.

“Try to live with this asshole 24/7 knowing that if he discovers your secret you're a dead man, only to find yourself in the same room as your sister's ex who could snitch on you any moment and there you can come and complain. ”

“Once again, I've never slept with your sister. "

Mickey could feel Ian's gaze on him and clearly had no doubts about his intention.

“And I would never denounce you. I want to do lots of things to you, but not denounce you..."

Mickey turned, letting Ian watch him from head to toe without any embarrassment. Even though he was uncomfortable talking openly about his sexuality, he still had no doubts about the attraction that some men, including Ian, might feel for him. And he was planning on using it.

"Ready to do it again?" He asked with a provocative smile.

Ian stubbed out the rest of his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table before pulling Mickey violently towards him until their faces were only inches apart.

"You know that doesn't mean I'm going to forget you made me work like a slave all day."

“I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember doing anything like that at all ... "

Even if he had to endure a day under Ian's command after that, it was worth it. Hoping that with any luck, one day, the fake couple Ian had claimed to be with him could finally become true.


End file.
